My life as a Teenage Pirate
by The Prime Phantom
Summary: (O.C. story) Young Jack is the town Pirate of Port Royal. His father left him when he was only 5 years old and his mother has been drunk ever since. What happens when he finds himself on board the Black Pearl? T for Action and Language, (Curse of the Black Pearl - Stranger tides)


"Oi! Stop that kid." a man yelled. This was the start of a typical day for me ever since my parents died. I have become the village pirate.

Even though I'm only 18 I have a significant amount of people looking for me, and today it just happened to be a baker in the town of Port Royal.

Port Royal is a British Port, and a popular one at that. Ships come in from all around the world to trade goods and stuff, had I known what that day would bring I would have stayed in bed.

My name is Jack. I don't really remember my last name but I was a good kid overall, except for the part where I steal food, but only enough to survive. I ran down to the docks and hid behind some crates. The baker just ran by and never saw me. Just then this man started to move the boxes I was hiding under so I acted like one of the crew and began loading.

When it was time for the ship to leave I tried to sneak off but the man wouldn't let me. "You're not gettin' away that easily laddy. Once you sighed up to sail aboard this ship there's no leavin before you serve before the mast. I make sure of that." and he dragged me on board.

'Bugger how am I going to get out of this one.' I thought.

The first mate started to yell commands at the crew and they all began to run around the ship. The man's grip on my shirt never lessened as he dragged me before the first mate.

"Well now, what have we here. A stowaway?" he asked.

"Nay" the man replied " I caught this'n trying to jump ship before we left the last port."

"I see." replied the first mate.

"What be your name boy." he asked

"Jack" I replied

"Well Jack ant yah never sailed before?" He asked

"No sir." I replied.

" Ah...I see. Well Mr. Douglas here is going to teach you everything he knows."

Mr. Douglas was better than his word. He taught me everything about how to properly tie a rope to the mast and how to fold up the sail and tie that up. By the time we made it to Tortuga I could do anything on the ship blindfolded.

" Mr. Jack and Mr. Douglas before the mast." the first mate yelled.

We came to him and he said "I checked the ship's log, Jack was never signed up to be on board this ship."

Douglas turned and glared at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but then decided against it and closed my mouth.

"What was your purpose of hiding in those boxes long ago then jack." Douglas asked me.

'Think Jack think'

" We're waiting Jack." Douglas reminded me.

"Alright I confess my father was a drinker and he used to hurt me so I was hiding there to get away from him." I lied.

"Although we be Pirates I won't be havin no liein, decivin young brat on this ship. Once we dock here in Tortuga you won't be coming back aboard this ship."

" Aye Sir." I replied.

Douglas didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Once in Tortuga I couldn't get over just how violent and revolting it was, but at the same time it was the one place in the world where people weren't trying to chase after me, shoot me or kill me so it wasn't all bad. That's when I discovered I needed new cloths. My white shirt and black pants were torn almost to the point of falling apart if I grew anymore. So I walked into the nearest store and bought another white shirt but this one a few sizes big so I could grow into it greenish brown pants and brown boots along with a blue vest and black leather belt and a red bandana to go around my head to hold back my long brown hair.

I then began walking around Tortuga and asking if anyone knew of any ships leaving soon. Well, everyone was ether too drunk to talk or just looked at me and laughed.

there was one man I talked to, Named Cap'n Teague. He told me of a pirate who was looking to take on sailors for a trip to fortunes unmeasured. He told me that this pirate never got caught for very long. He always outsmarted his captors and escaped. He told me of Jack Sparrow. He said that I kind of reminded him of Jack.

"Where is he going." I asked

" I already told you to treasure immeasurable and fortunes plentiful."

I just stood there and finally asked him "Where do I sign up."

He got this smirk on his face and pointed over to a pub accost the street, and when I looked back he was gone. I went across to the pub and looked for someone who looked like me but older, nothing.

Days passed and no sign of Mr. Sparrow. Just when I thought Teague had lied to me, there he was.

I got in line and signed my name "JACK". the first mate looked up at me from the paper and said

"I'll be needin more than that Jack." I replied

"Sorry I don't know my last name"

"You don't?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and there was Jack. Standing tall and holding a bottle of Rum in one hand.

"Just how much rum 'as you had boy?"

"None Captain." I replied "My parents died when I was very young and ever since then I've been on the run from people...stealing what I need to survive and hoping I don't get caught so I can do it again tomorrow."

"So what brings such a young lad all the way out to Tortuga ay?" Jack asked

I looked down at me boots and shook my head with a little chuckle

"I got caught." I said

"Well we'll have to fix that." Jack said with a smile.

I looked back at the first mate and he was glaring at me as he said with a high amount of anger "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Jack."


End file.
